


Green Polo

by EmeraldTrident



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, M/M, Top Hannibal, Voyeurism, age gap, handjobs, inexperienced Will Graham, “Straight” will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident
Summary: Nineteen year old Will needs money for his tuition payment so he agrees to star in a gay porn to earn the money. Hannibal, the sexy older pornstar is his co-star.





	Green Polo

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea based off my favorite tumblr post where people posted old individual photoshoots of Mads and Hugh joking that they both had the same energy and looked like they were straight from a low budget gay porn so...this fic was born
> 
> http://darkdreamsofhannigram.tumblr.com/post/182540690315/pmfji-twinkdancy-haanigram-haanigram-no

“What brought you here today, Will?” The Director said zooming the camera in and focusing on the teen boy.

“I don’t…I don’t know,” the boy blushed rubbing the back of his neck, his green polo tightening at the gesture. “Needed some money.”

“You’re in college is that right?”

Will nodded, sitting forward with his elbows on his knees. The director told him to sit back against the couch in a more inviting stance. “Sorry,” Will mumbled. “This is my first time doing anything like this.”

“Relax,” the director said with a smile. “This is going to be fun.”

“Yeah,” Will’s face was getting redder by the minute.

“What’s your orientation?”

“I’m straight.”

“Do you have a girlfriend right now?”

“We just broke up,” Will said.

“Did you tell her you were coming here or something?”

Will laughed. “No. That’s not why. We just, I don’t know, didn’t click anymore.”

“She hot?”

“I mean,” Will smiled. “Yeah.”

“Did you fuck her a lot?”

“We never got that far.”

“No? How long were you together?”

“Four months?”

“You were together four months and you never fucked? You’re nineteen, dude. How weren’t you fucking every moment of every day? That’s why you broke up isn’t it?”

“No,” Will’s eyebrows drew together, offended. “We just weren’t in that type of relationship. She’s a very sweet girl, just…more of a friendship.”

“Calm down man, I was just asking,” the director laughed.

Will shifted in his seat.

“So you’ve never fooled around with a guy before?”

“No,” Will chuckled.

“Never thought about it?”

“No.”

“Alright,” the director could see Will was starting to shut down and he was determined to get the momentum back.

“You must be really desperate for cash, huh?”

“I’ll be forcibly dropped from my classes if I don’t make my tuition payment next week, so yeah. I figured what’s the quickest way possible to do that and I saw your ad.” He itched his eyebrow. 

“We won’t have you doing much,” the director assured. “Just a little fooling around.”

“That’s reassuring,” Will smiled.

“Should we bring in the guy you’ll be sharing the scene with?”

Will hesitated before nodding.

“Hannibal, come on in,” he shouted across the curtain.

The man called Hannibal walked into the frame. His hair looked like it needed to be cut and was light brown peppered with grey. He wore a white tank top and jeans. He promptly sat to the left of Will on the couch and rest his arm against the back of it.

Will’s eyes flickered toward the man and back down, his hands starting to shake. It was all starting to feel so real. He was trying to take up as little room as possible, hermitting within himself. He looked at the director waiting for the next instruction, feeling the older man staring at him from the side.

“Hannibal is one of our long time stars,” the director explained. “He’s used to working with first-timers. He’ll be very gentle.”

“I thought we weren’t…”

“Oh no,” the director laughed. “No butt stuff, don’t worry.”

“Okay good,” Will was avoiding eye contact with Hannibal, afraid it would cause him to chicken out and run from the room and he needed to make his tuition payment desperately. His entire academic life was on the line.

“Introduce yourself.”

“Hi,” he said scanning Will’s body. “I’m Hannibal.”

Will turned to finally look at the man’s face and his jaw dropped slightly. The man, this Hannibal, was very good looking. He’d never been attracted to a man before and maybe it was the circumstances and his brain trying to trick him into liking the man but he couldn’t deny how hot he found him.

“Hi, I’m um…Will.” He rubbed his sweaty palms against the knees of his own jeans.

“You’re cute,” Hannibal said. “What are you studying?”

“Forensics.”

“Wow. Never would’ve expected that. You look like a literary major. Beautiful curly hair like yours, look like you just stepped out of a painting.”

Will blushed harder. “Thanks I guess.”

“He’s just gunna be jerking you off,” the director said. “Is that okay with you?”

“Um, yeah,” Will said, nodding awkwardly. “That sounds reasonable.”

“Why don’t you take your pants off and start on yourself,” the director said.

With shaky hands Will undid his jeans and stepped out of them before hooking his thumbs into his boxers and slipping them down too. Behind him Hannibal was staring at his body.

Will went to take his shirt off but was directed to keep it on.

“Have a seat, spread your legs. Relax against the couch and start playing with yourself, nice and slow.”

Will listened to the director’s instruction and carried it out, moving down the couch a bit before sitting so he could spread out and not have to touch Hannibal until he had to.

His cock was already half hard from nervous anticipation. He was told there was lube behind his pillow. He retrieved it and squirted some into his hand and started slowly stroking himself, staring to a point off camera trying to ignore what he was doing and that it was all being recorded.

“Good,” the director sighed. “Just like that”

Will could feel Hannibal staring at him again and it was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He wished he would look away or leave entirely. He was about to request that when the director instructed Hannibal to move closer to him.

Will’s heart was pounding in his chest as he felt the couch dip and the man nearly twice his age sat closer so he was pressed up against his side.

“Don’t be scared,” Hannibal whispered into his ear out of range of the microphones. “It’ll be okay. Pretend I’m a girl if you need to.”

Will had planned on doing just that on his ride up so he was relieved the man gave him permission to do so.

He saw Hannibal was staring at his hand moving over his cock now and it made his thigh twitch. It was humiliating.

“Rub his chest,” the director said.

Hannibal lifted his hand and moved forward to make eye contact with Will to silently ask him if it was okay. Will nodded and looked away. Hannibal placed his palm over Will’s polo and started rubbing softly over the material in the middle of his chest, his finger straying a bit to rub over his nipple causing Will to gasp so softly even he couldn’t hear it.

Will was still barely half hard and he was starting to feel like a failure. He was sure the director was going to say ‘forget it’ and have him kicked out. That fear made it even harder for him to get a full erection.

“Why don’t you lay back against him? Hannibal you lay down in the corner and spread your legs open and Will sit inside his legs and rest your back against his chest.”

Will began to inwardly panic about that position, it sounded rather intimate. He wasn’t sure if he was comfortable with that but when he saw Hannibal lay back against the corner and beckon him closer he moved immediately toward him. Hannibal grabbed Will’s arm softly and maneuvered him into position.

Hannibal’s firm chest against his back turned out to feel more like a security blanket than a terrifying hindrance.

Will’s body was flush against Hannibal’s, his naked legs looked demure and feminine with Hannibal’s jeans on either side of him. The denim scratched softly against them. Will’s neck was bent forward as he began to touch himself again but the angle was awkward. He felt Hannibal’s palm on his forehead delicately pressing his head down back against the corner of his neck. “Relax,” Hannibal whispered.

“Why don’t you start stroking him, Hannibal?”

“May I?”

Will paused before nodding curtly.

“Will, place your hands on his knees and don’t move them unless we tell you to.”

Will placed his palms over Hannibal’s jeans. The fingers on each of his hands pressed firmly together, still tense.

This was it.

The very moment Will felt Hannibal’s hand touch him there he gasped. “Shh,” Hannibal said, encircling him and starting to pump slowly, his thumb rubbing against the slit in the middle of every other stroke.

Will closed his eyes and focused all his attention on the pleasure he was feeling. He tried picturing a woman but he couldn’t bring himself to. The smell of Hannibal’s cologne strong in his nose was hindering that fantasy.

Hannibal’s hand was big and strong and firm and warm and Will was achingly hard in no time. “You like that? Hmm?”

Will nodded.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing.”

“Just me?”

Will’s nervous swallow spoke volumes. He could feel Hannibal’s smirk against his ear before he was leaving a kiss on Will’s cheek. Will grimaced and grunted disapprovingly, moving his head a few inches away. That was weird.

“No?” Hannibal chuckled softly.

Will shook his head.

“Okay.”

Hannibal began moving his hand faster. The wet sound of Will’s cock being worked was easily picked up by the microphones around the room accompanied by Will’s soft whimpers.

“Getting close?” Hannibal whispered.

Will licked his lips and nodded. He was clutching Hannibal’s knees now, his fingers splayed wide and scratching into the denim.

“I’m g-“ Will sighed, his body tensing up at the same time as Hannibal reached with his other hand to start firmly rubbing the soft skin of his perineum directly under his balls. Will gasped and bucked forward but Hannibal held him tightly back against him, coaxing him with soft gentle terms of encouragement to come.

Will whined as he painted his green polo with little spurts of come, Hannibal continued the gentle assault of his perineum as he rubbed the head and squeezed up the shaft milking more from him. Will’s body twitched through the aftershocks. His fingers which were clenched against the denim second ago were now lax.

“Good boy,” Hannibal praised, he took the leap and tried kissing him again, this time against his neck. Will didn’t protest this time, still lost and floating around back to earth.

Hannibal kissed his jaw. Will was breathing heavily, his eyes closed and fluttering. He turned his head blindly and reached for Hannibal with his mouth, his bottom lip quivering. Hannibal took the cue and pressed his lips against Will’s and was surprised when the young boy’s tongue slid into his mouth. Hannibal neglected Will’s cock and placed his hand on Will’s face to deepen the kiss.

They lost themselves to it, forgetting the camera was there entirely. Lost together. An unlikely pair.

Will realized just what he was doing a minute into their embrace and thought twice about what he was doing but he couldn’t give a damn. He’d never come that hard in his life or experienced something so raw and intimate before. He was only doing what felt right.

They kissed for thirty seconds before the director was calling ‘Cut’, and continued kissing even after.

“Do you want his number?” The director laughed.

Will pulled back from the kiss finally looking up at Hannibal, feeling so young and inexperienced in his arms. The thrill of it was palpable. The way Hannibal was looking at him sent a chill through his body. What had he gotten himself into.

“That would probably be best,” Will said with a smile.

“You’re gunna call me?” Hannibal chuckled.

“Would you be opposed to that?” Will’s voice was laced with worry.

Hannibal shook his head. “Not at all.” He pecked a kiss against Will’s lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please comment :) 
> 
> I might make this into a series, I might not. Depends on how this one-shot does.


End file.
